1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to distributed processing systems. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to inter-processing object procedure calls defined according to an interface description language (IDL).
2. Information
Real-time computing solutions are typically implemented as distributed processing systems in which a plurality of processing objects execute tasks to meet requirements of the real-time computing solution. Each processing object may comprise an interface which defines objects in an object management system (OMS). The OMS may enable the processing objects in the distributed processing system to communicate through procedure calls whereby a calling processing object initiates a procedure call to a called processing object.
Processing objects in a distributed processing system may communicate with one another in an OMS according to an interface description language (IDL). Such an IDL may define constructs such as formats of procedure calls to be initiated by a calling processing object to a called processing object. In response to the procedure call, the called processing object may provide a return value to the calling processing object through the OMS. There is a need to provide constructs in an IDL to facilitate flexibility in communication among processing objects in a distributed processing system.